


A Good Day to Practice

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin finds some time alone.





	A Good Day to Practice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Good Day to Practice  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 159  
>  **Summary:** Merlin finds some time alone.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'forest' at camelot drabble

Arthur would be busy for the next few hours and didn’t want him around so that meant Merlin had the next couple of hours all to himself. Whatever would he do with them? As he stared up at the cloudless sky above him a huge grin began to tug at his lips. It was a perfect time to get a little magic practice in. 

As he walked towards the forest a warning flashed through his mind.

Strictly speaking Merlin wasn’t supposed to practice magic but he had always had a little problem with following the rules. It wasn’t as if he purposely ignored them it was just... well, how was he supposed to learn to control his magic and get better if he wasn’t allowed to practice it to begin with?

With a spring in his step Merlin walked deeper into the forest on the outskirts of Camelot, the words of the first spell already falling from his lips.


End file.
